Life with Royalty, Complete Immortalness, and Love
by Twilight.Taco
Summary: My Life with Royalty, Complete Immortalness, and Love: Bella is a princess, an immortal cross that consists of a vamp, werewolf, and witch. She moves away from her chaotic life to Forks. There, she meets a very mysterious boy named Edward Cullen. Love?
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:**

**Bella Swan has always kept secrets. **

**1) She is actually a princess, and was sent to Forks, WA for a break from the exhilarating life of royalty, in disguise to make sure no one will recognize her. **

**2) She is immortal. There are few of her kind. She is called a Half. She is a cross between a werewolf, vampire, and a witch.**

**3) She is 387 years old. **

**Now. This is her life story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not have any claim of Twilight. The last time I checked, my parents didn't name me Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own any of its characters. Zero, zip, zilch. I regret that very fact, but, hey, I'm in love with Twilight and I respect reality. Thankyou. Steph--the floor is now yours; **_**you**_** own Twilight. **

The name of this story is none other than:

_**My Life with Royalty, Complete Immortalness, and Love. **_

**Prologue: Bella's Perspective: **

Life...Well, life is a long, difficult road that nearly no one can follow. It is short, and in the same way long; exhilarating and wild, yet at the same time like a slow-flowing river that can't pass soon enough.

Life is unfair. There are so many rights and wrongs, likes and dislikes. It is a maze, one that is never to be figured out--or at least until you find the key. The key is life itself; you need life as an example and guide to show you what life is actually about, what your place in it is.

Life is a mystery. And sometimes, we feel like we don't belong. But the thing is, that's hardly correct. It has no logic. The real fact is that whoever you are, sometime in your life, you realize your hold in the world, what part you play in it.

Life is something that includes fate. Together they entwine themselves, creating something not even we have solved the mystery of.

That thing that we haven't a clue about?

It's called life.

-

At least, that was what my Mother had been telling me all my...Well, let's say existence. I don't even have a life, if I want to be blunt.

What I have...What I have is not what one would call normal. I am half-dead; that part confirms the 'I'm alive' part. I'm half dead because part of me is part vampire. The others? I also consist of werewolf and witch.

My 'life' is something that combines all three.

Like vampires, I don't eat or sleep. And I don't have to breathe. I also have the superpowers that they have--like the strength, speed, eyesight, hearing, smelling...And beauty.

I can shift like werewolves, except I turn into whatever animal I like. Different types of animals are hard to morph into, and my wolf shape is easiest since it's my true nature. My natural one.

Like a witch, I have powers that only they have. I have the gift of telekinesis, I can turn invisible, and can mimic others' powers. That last one, that's my very own special power. No one else in the world has it.

So yeah. There's some other little snippets of things that go into their own category. But they will be unfolded in their own time.

The question: _Does _everyone have a place in the world?

The answer: You have a say in that one.

My name? It's Isabella--preferably Bella--Marianne Swanette. (A mouthful, right?)

And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving

**Hello! This is the first real chapter of **_**'My Life with Royalty, Complete Immortalness, and Love.'**_** I hope you liked the prologue! Thankyou for reviewing! I love Fan-fiction! (Oh, and just so you know, my princessish life isn't like the real thing, so it's kind of mixed up. Thanks again!)**

**Disclaimer: I have never and never will claim to own Twilight. I'm slightly shocked that you asked. But Stephenie Meyer is still the owner, and always will be. My name is not yet known to this small/large world; which means, obviously, that my name is not Stephenie. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1: Moving: Bella's Perspective:**

Oh, joy.

I'm moving to Forks, Washington, for...Well, for as long as I want, to be honest. I really don't know what made me decide this. Well, the reason is sensible--to escape the chaotic life of an immortal princess. Argg.

Being an immortal princess is a little difficult.

Of course, to escape the fact of age--after all, transforming from a seventeen-year-old to an adult would mean big changes--I had to make a lot of lies. My Mother did, also. We claimed it was surgery that made us look so young. Far from the truth, folks.

The thing is, I was changed at seventeen, meaning I was seventeen for the rest of my existence (look, I have a sense of humor sometimes; at least I wasn't stuck as a middle-ager, and I'm actually kind of serious on that one), and my Mother looked like she was in her early thirties. Forever.

My Father, King Swan for short (it was more manly, anyways), had left my Mother a few years back. As a human, too. Renee--my Mother; I preferred cutting off the 'Queen Swanette' part--had known it would happen. Her special gift was seeing the future. Aside from that fact, she would only change the humans with a cause, a rightful one--meaning they were in danger of dying.

I was living with my real parents and brother at the time, Eliza Whitlock and Chrystopher Whitlock as my parents. I don't remember my brother much; after all, it's been quite a while.

. We were in a bad car crash--and it killed both of my parents. I was dying from the extreme blood loss. That was when Renee changed me into a Half. Only Renee knows what happened to my brother--and she won't open up about him. His name I keep trying to remember. I get so close...And then nothing. But I do know a few things.

We were twins, I remember that. We had the same blond hair and blue eyes. Though, as a princess, I had brown contacts on and had dyed my hair a deep mahogany.

Now I decided to let my hair go back to its natural color and take out my contacts. I would definitely be under cover if that were the case. No one would know Princess Isabella Marriane Swanette was in town, thank goodness.

Turning to my guards, who had insisted to come with me as far as the airport, I said goodbye, hugging Sam especially. He had been my personal bodyguard for my whole life.

I reluctantly picked up my five full bags of luggage and headed out to the car--which I had bought with my own money, of course, but Sam had picked up. It was the newest version of a a porsche--and a very stylish one, at that. Hot pink.

And fast.

I made it to Charlie's house in a matter of minutes. It was really nice, white outside and very open inside, but not like the Charlie I remembered. He would have gone over-the-top. But I guess in Forks not everyone could own a mansion.

"I'm home!" My voice that sounded like shimmering bells--I noticed painfully--boomed across the walls of his home. I winced, noticing too late that I didn't sound like the Isabella that he knew. He looked old--definitely human--and shocked to find that I was...seventeen.

I heard him grumble something about my Mother's voice and I flinched again.

"I-Isabella," he stuttered. I guess he didn't expect the blond locks and blue eyes. That was clear.

"Hello, King Swan." It had slipped. I guess he didn't go by that name anymore.

"Just Charlie," he corrected me, a little sharply. I swallowed. This was going to be a long and unbearable experience.

Trying to escape his penetrating gaze, I quickly said with a glance at his small kitchen, "Umm, if you'd like, I could cook during my stay. I mean, I learned some things about food the past few years..."

Not that I ate it; Renee had warned me. Earth to the Queen.

His stare kind of softened, just a little. He knew I was making an effort. It was a..._stretch _to smell the disgusting food that would waft up to my nostrils. Even worse to eat it. But I would just have to get over it. And e_at_. I also promised myself that for a nice treat after dinner every night I could go to the forest and do some extra hunting.

Oh yeah. Did I not tell you that I drank animal blood? Vampire category. Snippets, right?

"Thanks, Is," he muttered, and after a short and awkward silence, pointed to the stairs. "Your room is up there, to the right. Mine is across from yours, and the bathroom is at the very end of the hall."

I hid my horror at the fact that there would only be one bathroom.

You know what I said before? Yep. Kudos to that.

Oh, joy.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I know, this chapter wasn't near exciting enough. But it was kind of more of a filler. I had to inform the people of the setting and characters, you know?**

**Thankyou! **

***And I wanted to give some special thanks to these particular people that are excellent writers: Jasper's Gurl, Edward-dazzles, and Ctaim2. I also encourage the people that are reading this now to take a peek at the stories they have written. They're really interesting and wonderful! Thanks!***


	3. Chapter 3: Visions

**Hey again! I just wanted to say thankyou for reviewing. And plus--I'm happy. Because I've already wrote a few chapters, I know where this is going. I'm just spacing a day of waiting for the suspense. But I just wanted to let you know. So--I'll have time to work on my other story, too, and write a new one. I'll try to keep at a fair pace! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I apologize for the disappointment, fans. But you have not just pre-met Steph Meyer. I'm still Me. So all the Twilight fame is the credit to her. I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it; well, not for real, but I do have two really big posters in frames of Twilight in my room... **

**Chapter 2: Vision: Alice's Perspective:**

I leaned down to whisper in Jazz's ear that I loved him when one of my visions came.

_A blond girl with blue eyes ran a finger through her hair, sighing. _

_She had a regretful look on her face, looking around at her surroundings. She was in a fairly small house, though nice. Sitting on her bed in the bedroom, though she also looked like she could laugh while staring at the bed. _

_Outside of her window, she stared. There was the green forest, but parked outside also was a hot pink porsche. _

_She looked like she could cry, but didn't. Her eyes hardened. Then she laughed, it sounding like tinkling bells. _

_"Here goes. It's for you, all for you. I miss you, Mom. Dad. Brother. I shall always remember you. Wish me luck." _

I snapped back. "What did you see?" Jazz asked me. He always did. Oh, I loved him.

Edward was staring at me intently. "I--" He was cut off. I was having _another _vision. What was up?

_"Alice! No! I will __**not **__let you buy me that." The blond girl laughed. _

_"But __**Bella**__!" I exclaimed, pouting. She giggled again, and then sighed. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just...I wish I could tell you." _

_"You can tell me anything," I murmured. _

_"I wish I could. It's just that...I don't know. I have secrets that I cannot tell you, no. And I'm sure you do, too. I just know. But I will tell you this: Jasper...I don't know. He seems so dang familiar! So does Edward, though. Honestly, I think I'm going nuts. I think I know them, though. Maybe an earlier encounter. I can't say. But Alice--you're such a great friend. I could never get through this without you." _

I came back to reality again. That was more than strange--_two _visions? How could that be? I'd never had that happen before. And in a row! Maybe...I don't know. Maybe it has to do with that girl, Bella?

And I could see her extremely well, which didn't happen often with humans. Okay, never. Human visions were rare and fuzzy. But this one had occured twice and was clear as day.

_And _she had a pink porsche.

What was happening to this world? How come I didn't get my hands on it before her?

Edward rolled his eyes, and then turned serious. "It's like you to be thinking such things," he muttered.

"What was it about?" Jazz repeated.

I stared into his face for a long moment. I didn't know how comfortable I was with telling about how she claimed to know him. But I loved him. I wouldn't lie to him; but I wouldn't tell him the complete truth, either.

"I had two visions. Back-to-back, of a girl with blond hair and blue eyes named Bella. In the first one, she was in a house. In the second, she was in the mall with me. _And _she has a pink porsche. Pink! Yes, I did say _pink_! I think we'll be great friends."

He smiled to himself, but something stirred in his eyes. It was gone, though, before I had a chance to see what it was. "Of course, love, we could always buy you one and then paint it." I grinned at him, beaming. "I'd like it yellow, though. Otherwise, fine by me."

"Let's get to school," Emmett whined. "I'm sick of waiting for you guys. I wanna learn!" We all rolled our eyes at that one, though Rosalie actually slapped the side of his head.

"Zip it," she snapped.

We set off to school.

***

_**-Bella's First Day-**_

**Bella's Perspective:**

I was dressed in something simple, to say in the least.

Yes, I preferred to wear comfy clothing. But being a princess and going to many balls and important meetings had beat the "dress nice or..." code into me. So I dressed in dark skinny jeans, a long sleeved shirt with pink, black and white leopard patterns and a cute t-shirt over it, and gold ballerina flats. Ugh.

After fixing my hair in a mixture of curls and straightness, I brushed my teeth and applied some make-up.

So there. I was ready.

I hopped into my pink porsche and drove to school. It was raining, I observed with distaste, but I was glad--no, relieved--that I had brought an umbrella. Kudos to me and my genius mind.

I made a face when I saw the school. I hadn't even guessed it a school--I all but nearly passed it when I was driving by--the only thing that stopped me was the worn, faded sign that said, "Forks High."

Though, I reasoned with myself, I probably shouldn't make judgements. After all, this would be my first school, ever. Ever ever. Ever.

I had been homeschooled years back, when I needed it. When I was living with my parents--my actual parents--they had taught me at home by themselves. Just my brother and I.

Renee had pretended to teach me, smirking the whole time, especially when I feigned thinking about a question that she had asked me. I knew it all already. Simple. This school wouldn't be too complicated. Heck, I would actually be boring my brain out. Great. Now, _why _did I decide to come to this school again?

School passed quickly enough. Despite my wonder and desire to ask questions about school and the way it worked, it was boring, as I'd predicted. Things I'd learned a million times over were 'taught' to me.

And mostly, I was worried.

I was worried that they would find out my secret, that I would let it slip. Half of my mind was fixed on that matter. When I talked to other humans--they had a tendency to not leave me alone

--I would look into their eyes, searching. Did they recognize me?

No.

Thank goodness. I guess my former disguise was working. Besides, any distinct features, like the scar beside my right eye, wasn't something they would know about. It didn't show up in the pictures, and I highly doubted that any of these children knew what I really looked like, or had seen me in real life.

Though there was a tad bit of conversation about me--at lunch.

I was sitting with some new friends I had made today--Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Tyler--when Jessica, the gossiper, started babbling about me.

"Hmph. But really! I heard that Princess Isabella Marianne Swanette, like, _isn't _the Queen's daughter or anything. Like, she was adopted or something. It's all over the TeenNet channel! Seriously!"

I froze. Maybe some of these kids _did _know about me.

"What is it, Bella?" Mike asked, concerned. "Do you know anything of this princess? I'm kind of lost."

"Oh! You don't know about the princess?! She's only, like, what, the richest girl in the world, and she's royalty, and she's a princess, and she has, like, the hottest clothes and cars and accessories! But recently, like, some servant of hers or something heard her and her mother talking about her parents. So it was out in the open. He told everybody. Now, though, they say that she's on this, like, vacation or something. Yeah. But I just wanted to say that I'm, like, _so _wearing the dress that she wore to the 2008 ball to prom! It was so pretty!"

By now, my body was in complete lockdown. The food below me that had looked kind of appetizing for a moment now returned to my thoughts as vile, the last thing I would want to put in my mouth.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?"

I forced myself to look nonchalant. If I was going to be spending my time here, I had to act like I didn't care my half-life story was being spoken about right before my eyes and ears.

"I'm fine," I said dismissively, feeling someone from the other side of the room looking at me. Huh. I turned around to see who it was, only to meet a pair of black eyes, staring at me curiously. She was small, like a pixie, with spiked black hair going in all directions.

Four others were at the table, looking away, seeming completely oblivious to the world. They had food trays in front of them, but it remain untouched.

The boy beside the pixie looked faintly familiar. He had the same black eyes--all of them did, including black bruise-like shadows under them--and blond hair. He was tall and slim, and musclar. Not near as much as the boy across from him, but it still showed.

The other was a male, also--and he was _huge. _He was very tall and lanky, but that wasn't what made him so...big. He had the muscles of a sumo-wrestler (ha!), but a small, goofy smile played on his lips. A big soft teddy bear, he was.

The girl that sat beside him was pretty, with golden hair flowing to her hips and nice curves where they should be. But her decent appearance was destroyed in my eyes when I saw the way she looked at everything around her with disgust, and then marveling at herself when she was clearly thinking about that very thing.

The other male that sat beside the pixie looked more detached than the rest. He was more beautiful, too, with every feature of his perfectly molded in his face. He had tousled bronze hair, and his body structure seemed to fit in between the two of the other boys'. He was slim and not too tall, muscular but not like the sumo-wrestler boy. Hm. Handsome.

And they all had one thing in common, besides the black eyes: the pale skin. Like those of a dead man, except not...dead. I was beginning to suspect what they were. But...It couldn't be. Anyhow, I was known to jump to conclusions. I'd better keep my head on and wait.

The pixie didn't stop staring, and I began to grow uncomfortable.

So I grabbed my tray without another word. My newly-found friends stared after me with a shocked expression, which I ignored. I threw my uneaten food in the trash can and got ready for my next class.

Biology.

**Hello! Thanks for viewing my story. I know, it was painfully long. I got a little carried away, I'm admitting it!**

**Anyhow, I hope you review! Thankyou so much! And I'm going to start out the next chapter with one of the Cullens. Hope you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can on both of my stories, but bear with me! **

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: Biology

**Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter. So, here's the third chapter! Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Anyone who's read the Twilight series should know. ^-^ AND SHE DOES IT WITH STYLE!!!**

**Chapter 3: Biology: Edward's Perspective:**

I blocked the thoughts rushing to my own head, and was going to at least try and make a little conversation with my family. All until I saw their faces, which didn't really welcome any talks. Okay, that option gone.

I was going to try again. I opened my mouth to speak, and then stopped again. Instead, I stood fluently with my tray and threw it in the trash.

"I'm going," I said quietly. They paid no attention. Rosalie had a mirror out and was marveling over her looks, Emmett was staring off into space and grinning, Jasper was fighting the scents of so many humans, and Alice was too busy comforting him to notice me.

I just rolled my eyes and started to walk off toward my locker.

That's when I noticed.

I couldn't hear the new girl's mind. I heard Jessica's evil, vile mind thinking up thoughts no one should bear to hear, but beside her...Not a whisper. Was there something wrong with me? Not in any of my years of existence had I encountered a human repelling my power.

"Yeah! But Princess Isabella Marianne Swanette is, like, the richest..." Oh, right. I knew that girl. Princess of England, daughter of Queen Swanette...Or, I learned as I stood there longer, her adopted daughter.

The girl had completely frozen over, staring at Jessica with wide eyes. I stayed there a moment longer, obsessing over theories as to why she was immune to my power. But I couldn't bear to hear any more of Jessica's continuous chatter anymore. So I left for my locker at a human pace, getting prepared for Biology.

I was the first one in the room. To pass time, I stared up at the clock in annoyance. Just two more class periods. Then I could go home to whatever life awaited for me. Like I had that much of a life.

I heard someone entering the room, and I looked up casually.

No words.

No thoughts. Nothing.

It was the new girl.

Quickly, I pushed aside my own books--props, of course--to give the girl some room.

And that's when it hit me.

Her scent...It wafted to my nostrils suddenly, and with the force of it I drew back, hands balled into fists, clutching the side of the biology table. With my fierce hold, part of it broke and fell to the floor. I hurriedly covered the contents of it with my foot.

She quickened her steps as she neared me. I gaped at her as she did so. What was wrong with this child? Didn't she know she was inching closer to death with every step? She should have some sense.

Her smell...It was like lavender or freesias. A little bit of both.

It sang to me, pleading the monster held deep inside of me to take her life _now. _

When she sat next to me, she sniffed the air herself. Then she turned towards me, blue eyes bright. "Hello," she said cheerily, extending her hand. I frowned at it, and stopped breathing completely.

"I'm Bella," she continued, smiling at my own frown. And then she said quietly, for just us to hear even though no one had yet entered the room, "It's alright. I don't bite. And you won't hurt me."

My frown deepened. How did she know...?

"You seem like you're in pain," she observed, and then peeked over my shoulder and at the ground. "And I have to say, you should be more careful and respectful to biology tables in the future."

I just stared at her like an idiot. How...

And her scent was draining me. It was intoxicating, and with every breath she took the more I embraced the idea of killing her. I plotted in my mind the idea of following her home...Her father would be at work, he was the chief police of Forks...She'd be alone...I could act then...

I thought of the idea; but I never actually imagined the _act. _It was easier that way.

The hour passed that way. I would lean away from Bella as far as the desk allowed, my eyes turning darker by the second.

As soon as the bell rang and class was dismissed, I flitted from the class before anyone even had a chance to gather their books.

I could feel Bella smile.

**...My Life~With Royalty~Complete Immortalness~And Love~-_-.....^-^....^__^ Big smile!**

_**Alice's Perspective**_

We all sat in the living room, either watching Emmett play video games or Carlisle and Jasper play chess. Rosalie sat beside Emmett looking bored, Esme watched both of them with her hands placed on Carlisle's shoulders, and Edward and I were just standing there.

"About the new girl..." Edward trailed off.

My smile grew. At least this gave us something to talk about, I thought. Goody, goody.

Edward crinkled his nose. "No. It isn't...that way."

"Then which way is it?" I asked, a mischevious glint in my eye.

He sighed, and then looked away once before making eye contact with me once again. "The thing is, you know when I told you I was leaving the cafeteria? Well, as I was going, she distracted me. I couldn't get a read on her."

He paused, looking at me with worry in his eyes before continuing.

"Okay, so that excuse of a friend of hers--Jessica, I believe--was talking to her about some girl, particularly Princess Isabella Marianne Swanette, when I--"

He had said 'some girl.' But I knew well enough the look in his eyes. Hm. Edward was watching TeenNet or reading magazines one.

"Alice, that is beside the point--"

Just to annoy him, I started rambling on, interrupting him once again. "You know, I really like that girl. Even though she's a human, she's a classy one at that. Do you see what she wears? Hmm. I wish I was her. Wow. So, what do you know about--"

"As I was saying," he cut in, ignoring my frown, "I just stood there for a minute in shock. And then--I mean, I didn't want to look like an idiot--I just went to class. Apparently, she was my lab partner."

I waggled my eyebrows simply out of impulse. He glared daggers at me, but I smirked. "So? What happened?"

He whispered the next few words, a faraway look in his eyes. "Her blood...It sang to me."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-...**Still Alice's Perspective***************************************

We were all crowded around the TV, just sitting on the couch.

Emmett wanted to watch Hannah Montana, Rosalie was all for a horror movie, Jasper and I didn't care, Carlisle and Esme were out on their anniversary date, and Edward wasn't paying any attention.

"So, we have to make a decision some time..." Jasper trailed off suggestively.

A vision came to me then.

_The girl with blond hair and brilliant blue eyes was in her room, hand running through her hair, when she got the phone call. One from her Mother, which, according to her face, didn't happen often. _

_"Mother!" She sounded excited, and then puzzled. "How are you able to call me? Are you allowed without getting...Oh, right. OK." _

_She paused a second, smiling a little. And then she sighed. "Alright, Renee. Got it. But..." _

_"Isabella," her Mother on the phone murmured. "I promise to call you back. But one of the servants are knocking at the door. I love you. Bye." _

_"Bye," the girl sighed, and then slowly snapped her phone shut. _

I snapped out of it. I gave Edward a quick look, but he hadn't seemed to read that vision. Sometimes, I would subconsciously block it from him.

"Did you see?" I asked him. I knew the answer, but I had to hear it from him.

"No," he replied. "What did you see?"

Jasper asked the same question a moment later.

"Nothing," I murmured, shock obvious in my eyes.

Was this what I thought it meant?

But I blocked my vision from my thoughts. After all, I didn't want my snoopy brother Edward knowing what was going on. If my suspicions were correct, then I would _really _have to block it from him. I would remain silent.

But for now, this secret was mine.

**Hey! I know, it's shorter than normal. But I've been so caught up with school, homework, working on my other stories, and reading **_**other **_**people's stories. Thx! I'll try and post another chapter of "Different Identities" up soon. Thanks for being so patient! Please review! *Mmm, yummy. I just ate some cheeeeeessy brrreaaad earlier today...* ^___^ (I haven't a clue where that came from...) thhhxx!**


	5. Chapter 5: On the Hunt

**HEY! How've you been doing? Thanks to all the reviewers, thx so much! Especially to you, Edward-dazzles, StupidLamb13, -x-ctaim2-x-, and Jasper's Gurl! They are not only my inspiration, but...greazate (yeseree, I did just write what you think I did) writers! Whoever's reading my story now had better read theirs too! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I could say that you're reading Stephenie Meyer's work right now. But...you aren't, and that depresses me too...^-^ PLUZUZ, I'm not that good of a writer. She owns Twilight with style, my peeps!**

**Chapter Five: On the Hunt: Bella's Perspective**

I stretched, touching my toes. It was a Tuesday, a "school night" (Charlie had no idea I didn't sleep), and I had to be back early. So my hunt would be a limited one.

Well. I guess that's at least one positive thing about Forks. So wild, there'd be just enough mountain lions and grizzlies.

"K-Charlie," I stumbled on the first word, "I'm going to go now. See you later. Bye."

I snatched my hot-pink iPod from my purse and put the earphones in my ear. I heard Charlie mutter, "Kids and their technology these days," before I smiled and took off, starting at a human pace but as I veered out of sight, I took the route into the forest and broke into a vamp-run. Very exhilarating, if you ask me.

I was in the middle of draining an elk when I heard them.

By the smell of it, it was three vampires. I quickly dropped the elk I had been feasting on and hid behind some thick greenery. I had no time to change from my puma form to a small squirrel or shrew or something, so I wasn't as concealed as I needed to be.

It was...The three boys from the school. The huge one, the familiar blond one, and the Mr. Disarrayed Broze Hair. They were talking and laughing, the exact opposite as when they were at school.

"Hey, what's that?" The bronze one suddenly pointed out. Gosh, I really need to learn some names.

"It's probably noth--"

They turned to look, and gasped when they spied my half-drained elk. "Is another vampire here?" the huge one asked.

The bronze one pretended to think. "Gee, Em, I think so." 'Em' nodded, and I had to stife a laugh. He didn't appear to notice the bronze one's sarcasm. (Look, I'm just going to call them Bronze, Blond, and Sumo from now on!)

"Well...Do you think that it is a threat?" Blond asked.

"The good side," Bronze murmured logically, "is that it's a vegetarian, like us. But still, we need to clear up a few things, in case he or she really _is _a threat."

Not wanting to be there any longer, I started to stalk back home. But apparently, with my form, my paws were too loud on the soft, mushy green ground. _Darn it! _

"Ooohhh!" Sumo gushed. Can that one be mine? Pwease, Eddy?" Bronze sighed, and rolled his eyes. Sumo took that as a yes and started to chase after me.

"It's a big one!" He yelled excitedly.

All the sudden, I stopped and growled menacingly at him, glaring hatefully. How dare this _vampire_--yes, I was calling them from now on, the proof was right in front of my face--try to track _me _down? I was the princess, for crying out loud! What would Renee do without me?

Sumo stopped in his tracks. "Um, guys, come here." They did at lightning speed. I stood there, knowing I was defeated, but not wanting to register it fully to my brain.

Bronze's eyebrows knitted together, making him look painfully adorable. _GET A GRIP! _I yelled at myself inwardly. The only guy you think is adorable wants to kill you right now! Great.

"He...or She...isn't a regular puma," Blond murmured. Bronze looked up suddenly at him.

"We should, Jazz," he said suddenly, confusing me yet. I just waited for a reasonable explanation.

"Do what?" OK, I was with Sumo.

"Take her," he replied. "I mean, there's something...And look at those eyes. Plus, I can't get a read on it. Also, why would it be glowing?" Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. When a strong emotion occured, I would glow like the sun. Uh-oh.

And what did he mean about taking...

Oh, crap.

I started to frantically back away, but I wasn't fast enough. The three already had me in their arms, despite my teeth-biting protest. "Oww!" Blond said, and shook his hand. "She bit me!"

Sumo snapped, "Endure the pain! Just keep her on hold!"

There was no use. And biting Blond's hand made me...it made me...it made...

Sumo's voice was the last thing I heard before I was unconscious.

----**Sometime later...Edward's Perspective**---

I really don't know why I agreed with Jasper.

Why would we take some wild puma back to our home? Where Esme would freak?

It was foolish of me, yes, but its blue eyes had me intrigued and in a trance, a daze. _Edward, _I mentally scolded myself, _what were you thinking? You'd think that after a century, you would be more logical than that. _And, to add to that thought, there was Esme's reaction to a wild puma in her house.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD, BOYS! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Yes, it went exactly like that. Esme could fool you with her motherly attitude and looks, but she could be scary-firm when she wanted to be.

Emmett had shyly looked down at his feet, ashamed. "It was their idea," he had mumbled pathetically.

Now, the stupid puma which should be dead and digested by now was lying on _our table _in _our house. _Jasper seemed in shock, too, staring at me with widened eyes. _How come you agreed with me, Edward? _he thought.

I shrugged toward him, not wanting to say anything more.

That was when we heard a yawn. A ridiculously loud yawn. An then, almost instantly, a gasp of shock. "What am I doing here..."

I paused, puzzled, and then ran at vamp speed to the table where the puma was supposed to be. There, though, was a cracked table and...Princess Isabella Marianne Swanette? What in the world?

She suddenly glanced up, dark mahogany hair hanging down into her face, brown eyes scorching which was only making me more confused. What would a princess be doing in the Cullens' house?

"Edwa--"

"How do you know my name? What are you doing here?"

She seemed oddly familiar. Where had I seen her? The way her perfect cheekbones made her face look soft and so beautiful...Wait, what?

Her soft pink lips moved softly, and she muttered, "You see mahogany and brown, don't you?"

But before she could form the 'u,' her eyes widened at Jazz, who had just entered the room.

Alice was beside him, and quickly snapped, "Hey, I don't know if you are aware of it, but Jazz is _my man, _you got that?" The little pixie's hair was on end, and she was bristling. Yet the Princess didn't appear ruffled or slightly scared. She just shook her head and sighed.

Jasper was staring at her, too, his eyes frustrated.

_I know her. I do. But I can't place it...I know her...I know her... _Jazz rambled on in his head.

Alice was furious, thinking things like _I will kill her! _I threw a glance her way at that one.

The others hadn't come in yet.

"Hello," she said formally, and stuck her hand out at Alice, only to recoil again. She paused a moment before saying, "Look, I need you to act as if this never happened. It isn't what it looks like. But everything...It will unravel in its own time."

She then jumped out of the front door and ran. We didn't try to stop her.

Alice, however, looked slightly puzzled and angry at the same time.

Then, in a high-pitched voice that made you think of the phrase _If voices could Kill, _she screamed disbelievingly, "PRINCESS ISABELLA MARIANNE SWANETTE IS INTO MY HUSBAND!"

**Sorry for the wait! I wish it could have come sooner! And I really didn't know where to stop! I know, you're thinking that I got a little carried away in this chapter. Well, yeah. But this leads to something that will happen soon that is...EXCITING! Thx, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Invisible

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I'm just trying to balance three stories on my hands and setting a good pace. But...Anyhow, I got one review that I found a little...Well, flamey. (I know, not a word. Part of this is about that...) It was a list of things that they found wrong with my story. Well, let's start with 'immortalness.' I know it isn't a word, I just thought it was catchy. I like to go crazy sometimes and make up words myself. And Charlie is living in a small house because he wants to get away from his past and live a normal life. No, I don't have blue eyes and blond hair, Bella does. And there's a reason for that, as you know, and I couldn't write this story without that detail. They also think I over-did her powers. I just have a wild imagination, OK? I like the new Bella that is strong and independent. Thankyou for reading. I just had to clear that up. Everything with unravel in its own time. Hmm...I hate constructive-more like destructive!-criticism!!! But, then again, you have your own opinion! Thx! Read on! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. Why do we have to write this? -Sobs pathetically-**

**Chapter Six: Invisible: Bella's Perspective**

I inhaled deeply. Now that I was actually calming down, my original appearances had returned, like the blond hair and blue eyes. Boy, I was messed up. I would have to learn to control my shifting, too.

Could that be who I thought it was? At the mere thought of it, happiness welled up inside of me. And then another thought hit me, dimming that one: It just couldn't be...For a number of reasons. I mean, it just wasn't possible! Wouldn't he have tried finding me instead of getting a new family? Could he have looked a little while longer?

It wasn't him. It just wasn't.

But then again...My mind was split in two. Him or not him? He still had some of the features I remembered...Like his structure--lanky, tall--he was even taller than our (if so) father when he was only eleven! Wow.

His face...Yes, that rang a bell. But he was paler than he used to be, and had golden eyes. He had blue eyes, not gold. Ugh! Couldn't someone just tell me the answer?

It was strange. I knew I'd met him somewhere...I think. And when I woke in the Cullens' home, it just clicked.

I reminded myself of what I'd thought the first time I had seen them. Maybe that was the reason my brother had survived so long. Hold your horses! I didn't actually know if he was my brother yet...This was getting so frustrating!

A vampire.

But the golden eyes...Weren't they normally crimson?

An idea hit me then, and I suddenly grinned. Spying. Yes, I would spy. This was what my witchiness was good for. I really _would _have to thank Renee later. At times, I would blame her for making me exist for eternity without my brother, but this...I think I respect her for it, now.

I stopped where I was, at the edge of the forest. Closing my eyes, I summoned my power, speaking words that I, myself, didn't understand. They just popped out of my mouth, and felt welcome there, as if they were meant for my tongue. Strange.

I willed myself to make it work. It had to...My power _would _work...

Making my words as persuasive as possible, I murmured them aloud. I felt a tingley sensation crawl up my body. My legs disappeared first, dissolving and wearing away. My body did the same not long after.

Good. It worked.

I ran back as fast as my legs would allow. My invisible legs, that is.

Soon, the gigantic white, charming mansion came into view. I smiled to myself. I was enjoying this spying thing much more than I probably should.

"Alice! How many times can I convince you...I love you, sweetheart, and don't want anyone _but _you! You are my existence!" A grin spread across my face. If that really was my brother...I was happy that he'd found a mate.

"I know, I know. But _how does she know you_?" Alice had a surprisingly high-pitched, powerful voice comparing to her size.

I moved closer, all until I rested outside, looking through the window so I had a clear view. They were all in the living room, watching Alice and..._Jazz _with expectant expressions.

"I honestly do not know," Jazz murumured. "I mean, we didn't--and _don't--_have a relationship like that, I know...Something clicked when I saw her, though...Perhaps an earlier encounter?" Alice looked kind of smug for a moment, as if remembering something particular.

"That's what she said," she muttered to herself.

"What who said?" Sumo asked, puzzled.

"Oh, you'll figure it out," she answered, still smug.

"Well, let's change the topic, like just why you brought a puma into my house," the motherly-like one said. "Or," she continued, "a half-puma."

Edward answered this one, but his words were strained.

"I don't know, Esme. Jasper thought it." I smiled at the name.

The motherly one--Esme, as I'd come to learn--was frowning. "But you still followed through. You could have said no. _Something _must have compelled you to do so. Am I correct?"

Both boys nodded an unenthusiastic yes.

"Its eyes," Sumo murmured softly. Blondie spun to look at him, anger in her eyes.

"What the heck!" she screeched. OK, so I _really _don't like this one! "So, for one time, just one, I turn around from my husband and find out he has the hots for a puma? I was right about you! You _are _an idiot!"

"Big news," Jasper muttered. I smiled to myself, and let a slight giggle escape my lips. Uh-oh. They turned towards the window, where I was, and I hastily looked down at myself. Yep, I was still invisible, thank goodness.

I quicky turned from the window and, if not for the first time today, ran.

_**Carlisle's Perspective**_

Besides watching my children bicker back and forth about their love-like commitment to one another, my mind was still marveling over the fact that a puma-like princess was at our home. Well, the puma could have gotten away...But how would that explain the princess's appearance?

"...So, for one time, just one, I turn around from my husband and find out he has the hots for a puma? I was right about you! You a_re _an idiot!" I smiled to myself, amused at her wording. Esme quietly and automatically corrected, "Rose, careful!"

Jasper then muttered, "Big news," in response to it all when we heard a noise come from the window.

It sounded like a giggle, but when I turned my head to look, nothing was there. The giggle was gone as soon as it had come, so fast I wondered if I'd heard it in the first place. But my family appeared to have experienced it, too...

"Did you hear that?" Alice was the first to speak. She sounded puzzled, forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I...couldn't hear anything," Edward murmured softly. He quickly rephrased. "I mean, not in mind-wise, that is. But I could hear the giggle."

Jasper spoke up then, his voice sounding shocked. "I...I picked up some emotions. It felt..Whoever it was...Felt...Lo--"

Alice immediately stood up. Here it goes again. "Who, may I ask, would be crushing all over you besides--" She cut off as soon as she had began, and plopped herself down on the sofa. Why?

We stared at the window, waiting. For what, we didn't know.

All we _did _know was that we had to learn what was going on, and we would do so if it was the last thing we did. We would solve this mystery, no matter what it took.

_**Bella's Perspective**_

As soon as I started running, I didn't even think about where I was heading to.

I ran until I arrived to what seemed my legs were taking me all along, soaking in my surroudings: the way the rays of sunlight filtered through the trees, every type of flower in the book swaying in the wind.

This...This beautiful field that now stood before me was officially my meadow.

**Hey! I know, it's shorter, and I'm REALLY going to try and make the next one longer. I just couldn't resist, I had to post it up before I exploded and claimed myself crazy! If there is spelling mistakes or any mistake of any kind, please disregard it, I did this in a jiffy... But I promise to do my ****BEST**** on the next chapter! Don't give up on me! **


	7. Chapter 7: Phone Calls & Funny Feelings

**OK, hello! Before I completely finish saying my hi's, I'd like to say I made a mistake on my other chapter in the message--I put, **_**I hate constructive criticism! **_**but I really meant that I hate flames! BUT, of course, you all have your own opinions! I'm not pressin' you. I like to know that someone reviewed, anyhow. Well, thanks! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: NOPE! -**_**Busy not owning Twilight**_**- Sighs+sobs. Ouchy! It hurts to say it, people, straight out and not in my thoughts....Here goes....I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES! **

**Chapter Seven: Phone Calls and Funny Feelings: Bella's Perspective**

I smiled to myself.

It had been two days since my finding the meadow. I could still feel the soft, willowy flowers in my hands and feel the breeze ruffling my hair. So beautiful...

Amazing, how one place could make me all happy and bubbly inside. Just with the thought of it, a slow grin settled on my face and a peaceful look came across my eyes. I vowed to myself that I would go there again soon.

Right then, my pink cell rang.

I frowned at it, wondering who it could be. But I answered, all the same.

The voice I had been longing to hear picked up, and I said excitedly, "Mother!" Then, my voice turned puzzled. After all, how could she...I voiced my thoughts aloud.

"How are you able to call me? Are you allowed without getting..."

_"Darling," _she replied quickly, _"this is rare, I know. I'll only be able to be on here for a moment. But we'll stay in touch, alright? I'm able to because Phil is down at the kitchen getting something to eat." _

I nodded. Phil was her personal bodyguard, and...Well, I actually think she likes him. But, putting that thought aside, I said, "Oh, right. OK."

Mother laughed a little, and then said softly, _"Oh, dear. When is he going to leave me alone, ever? I just want to talk to you sometimes! I miss you so much, dear. Do you promise to keep in touch? Oh! Sorry. I think someone's coming." _

I was smiling at first, but when she said that...It made me realize how limited our time in touch would be if I wasn't with her. "Alright, Renee. Got it. But..."

_"Isabella," _she continued, cutting me off, _"I promise to call you back. But I'm sure now, one of the servants are knocking on the door. I love you. Bye." _

I sighed once again. "Bye," I murmured, and snapped my phone shut.

Well, that was short.

I made a face. It had completely slipped my mind--I had forgotten to tell Mother about Jasper. I had been so caught up in actually _talking _to her that I'd not told her about him. Oh, well. I guess it was a good thing--after all, I had to tell her, and that meant calling her. I would be able to talk to her again, then. That was good.

Well, I would worry about it in the morning. After all...What's one night if you have an eternity?

Yawning, I set my phone on the bedside table and settled myself into a deep non-sleeping stupor.

---

_**Next mornin'...Bella's Perspective, POV, whatever.... **_;)

I trudged down the stairs.

Even though I'd had a good thirty minutes in the shower--running it ice-cold half of the time--I was still half-asleep. Maybe it was because I woke up twice last night, feeling...A mixture of emotions. It was strange.

I knew excitement was mine, and a strong sense of peace. But...I don't remember being this tired and feeling so lonely but...not.

Well. I dismissed it as myself and my mind, doing crazy things.

I was dressed in a comfy yet stylish outfit--a pair of black skinny jeans and a white blouse that hugged my curves well. I slipped a pair of black flats on to go with it, curled my hair, and brushed my teeth.

Still yawning tiredly, I picked up my bag from the laundry room--no clue as to how it got in there--and prepared to leave. As I stepped out into the cold, crisp morning...Oh, right. Cold. I forgot a jacket.

What was up with me this morning? I _never_ forgot things.

---

_**'Kay. I was just filling you in as to how STRANGE this mornin' is goin'! On her way to school now! **_

_I had yawned. _

_Tired? You've never felt tired. _

_What was up? _

I wasn't supposed to feel these things...Ever. And I didn't even sleep! So why on earth would I be yawning?

I questioned myself on my way to school. And then something even stranger yet occured...

_**Alice's Perspective**_

I felt another vision coming on. It was like almost sneezing; you feel it, you feel it, prepare, and then...The tingley feeling makes its way through your body, and you feel expectant. Yep.

Except for, this wasn't an almost-vision, it was a real, complete one. And of Bella Swan--or should I say--

Nope, I probably shouldn't think it. Edward was in the car. Yes, we were driving to school. I guess you know why he won't let me even remotely _think _of ever driving his beloved Volvo. Ugh. Brothers--

_It was unlike any other day. _

_Bella had forgotten her jacket; she felt extremely tired, though she hadn't any reason to be... Other strange things had occured this morning, also. Never, in her life, had she felt anything quite like this. _

_As she neared the school in her pink porsche, __**it**__ hit her like a freight train. _

I broke out of my vision.

This one had been extremely different than all my others. It was short, and pointless. No offense, Bella, but...

I have to say, though, the pink porsche _was _pretty eye-catching...

Focus!

What could be the 'it' thing that hit her like a freight train? I hadn't...The vision hadn't been enough to make sense...Why had we so many mysteries?

_**Edward's Perspective**_ **-Ozkay, it's near lunchtime!-**

I hear you are wondering about my day, my friends?

Answer: Oh, the most fantastic of all days! Alright! Here's the list from A-X! I got to listen to teachers drone on all day about things that are half of the time wrong (what are they teaching kids these days?), and had the wonderful opportunity to listen to girls fawn over me and dream of... Fantasies that I'd rather _not _discuss that involves...Me and...

I mustn't say any more! Don't get ahead of yourself, I know you really want to hear what happened!

As I stared down at the lunch tray in front of me, I couldn't help but believe that it appeared even more disgusting than usual. I hesitantly slided it away, closer to Emmett.

He grinned at my crinkled nose, and then...Ew...Took a bite out of the vile pile of slop supposedly called meatloaf and then instantly stood, hand over his mouth. Next thing I knew, he was running out of the lunchroom and to the bathroom.

"Idiot," Jasper muttered.

"He really didn't think, did he?" Alice guessed.

I rolled my eyes just as the lunchroom door opened to reveal a very shaken up, shocked-looking Bella.

As she surveyed the room around her, her blue eyes just widened. But she then nodded, and a knowing look coming across her eyes.

"Right," she muttered quietly. And then, before I could say a word, Alice practically screamed, "BELLA! WHY DON'T YOU SIT WITH US TODAY!"

We all looked up. "Alice!" Rosalie hissed angrily. She muttered a very dirty word before snapping once again, "Why would you say that?! Now, we'll have to eat this garbage!" She gestured to the tray in front of her.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's lips tug up into a smile.

"And," Rosalie fumed on, "will Jasper even be able to control himself?"

For a second, Alice's eyes glazed over, and she said happily, breaking out of her reverie, "Yus, you'll be fine, Jazzy." He smiled at her a little, but his eyes remained worried.

"As a matter of fact," Bella answered her, her voice much quieter than Alice's, "I think I might." She came over to sit, and I noticed with gratitude and relief for Jasper most (and me) that she sat as far away as the attached chairs would allow.

"And you know, Rosalie," she said, sounding bored, "you don't have to eat the garbage. In fact, I don't think that _I _will." She grinned at our shocked faces and murmured quietly, clutching her heart, "Poor old lunch ladies!"

She had been far away; too far away, I would say, for a human to hear Rosalie's cruel tone and harsh words. What was with the mysteries? Couldn't someone just give us the answer for once?

She was obviously debating something in her mind; and then, she said, in a slightly more interested and urgent tone, "Now, which one of you is toying with my emotions?"

**-Sorry about the cliffer with Bella and the Cullens...Now, here's something new!-**

_**Third Person Perspective**_

Queen Swanette sighed to herself.

Being an immortal Queen _was _a little difficult, wasn't it?

Sitting, staring out of the window of her large grand room, a vision suddenly came upon her.

_"Oh, dears! We meet again. How wonderful!" A woman cried into the night. There was a large group of people, standing opposite of each other; it was obvious where one side ended and the other began. Who was on what team, and such. _

_"It's __**you**__," a young girl with honey colored hair snarled. You could only see her backside; the view was facing to where you could only see the faces of the other, larger team. _

_"Oh, dear, is it such a bad thing that we stumbled upon each other once again? You know that you missed me." _

The vision wavered for a moment, and it cut off suddenly, but one word echoed through the forest before the Queen's vision was cut completely. The blond girl had responded in a growl, _"Never." _

Renee straightened up considerably, alarmed, and like lightning snatched her sleek black cell-phone from her purse and booked a flight to the dreary, rainy town of Forks, Washington.

"Yes! And I need it _immediately." _

After a few more minutes of arguing, Renee got her way. After she had pressed 'end,' she murmured to herself and stood from the comfortable sofa in her bedroom. From there, she set to work.

Shortly after, she thought of the events that would take place in little time.

Even if she didn't have the complete story...

Renee knew that her daughter was in danger.

**Hey! Hope you liked it! It's going to start getting intense later on. This is just the beginning! You know, she has to get to know the Cullens before something real excitin' happens! But it will! AND IT **WILL **BE EXCITING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **


	8. Chapter 8: You heard me!

**Alright! Here you go, here's chapter eight! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and: You know one of the first visions that Alice had, on Chapter 2? About them shopping? That's a possible outcome. You know how her visions work! Who knows, she just might get another! OK, so that doesn't make sense much--to you! Everything will unravel in its own time, as I say!**

**Disclaimer: NOPEREE! I don't, do not, never will, absolutely DO NOT have any claim over Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does! **

**Chapter Eight: You heard me!: Bella's Perspective**

I smiled slightly at their dumbfounded expressions.

OK, so that wasn't meant to happen. They weren't supposed to find out that I knew about them and their...whoever's...power! But, being me, I had let my mouth take over! Ugh!

Though...It was a little satisfying, I have to admit, to see the looks on their faces as I told them that. How I let them know that I wasn't just a clueless human.

"W...What?" Jasper asked. I closed my eyes, commiting that voice that I loved to memory.

"You heard me," I replied, still smiling. "Who's toying with my emotions? I need to know."

They all shared a shocked, incredulous glance at one another before Edward promised me, "There isn't anyone toying with your emotions. Why would you think that?" His voice sounded sincere and truthful; but of course, I knew better. I could see through his mask.

"Well, I would think that because..."

I paused for a dramatic effect. "...because...I...know!" I grinned happily at them. They just looked at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes. Hadn't they ever heard of humor?

I guess not.

"OK, guys. I know because I know. I need to know because I need to. I'll...explain everything later. Maybe. Probably not. But you never know, do you? I mean, it isn't like _you _can tell the future." My smile turned mischevious. Ha! That sure got another stunned look. Wait up! Did I not know something that they did?

"How do you know these things?" Alice piped up.

I narrowed my eyes. Did I not just say that I knew because I just..._did? _

_"Please." _My voice turned pleading now. "I just..."

"If," Edward bargained with me, "you explain some things yourself." My eyes narrowed down to slits, even more than before. But I guess I earned them that much--after all, this was my brother's family. And if I was their family now...I guess I would have to be honest, myself.

I went over those thoughts a second time, and flinched when I did. _My brother's family. _Did that mean that he'd given up on me and got _new _siblings? I knew that he had, I just hadn't really thought about it...I'd been too caught up in the fact that I'd actually found him. This fact hurt more than I thought it would.

"F..." The word 'fine' was on my tongue, but before I could finish, Alice jumped out of her seat. "Good! Besides, girl, I already know...Some of it. Not very much, don't you worry. But it's settled--come over to our house later today. Um, how does six sound? Excellent! Bye!"

Meanwhile, I had frozen. A statue. What did she know?

But sometime while I was in my own state of wonder, Jasper and her had disappeared. I turned towards the others. They were all watching me, which was...A little uncomfortable. Edward, once again, spoke.

"Sorry about Alice. She can tend to get ahead of herself, sometimes. So...Six? Are you OK with that?"

I just nodded, and numbly backed away.

----**Thinking with Edward...**_**His perspective**_**! OMG I LOVE ROB PATTINSON! Sigh...They're both LATHERING IN AWESOMSENESS! BUT EDWARD CULLEN TOTALLY ROCKS MY WORLD!----**

The day went so slow, it was excruciating. I was waiting...Anxious...for Bella to come to my house. Though I didn't know why, I was so curious about her it was...Unhealthy.

When I was finally allowed to escape to my Volvo, I was no better. My family wasn't, either.

The ride home was silent. My whole family was on edge, as was I.

With a grim expression, I trudged into my home, my family walking slowly (for vampires) behind me. They shared my feelings, then.

"Esme," I called, my voice echoing off the spaciously divided walls, "Carlisle."

They appeared in front of us a fraction of a second later. "Yes, Edward?" Carlisle asked me. Esme just smiled warmly, motherly.

"Bella Swan. She'll be here at six to explain some things. Which means, we'll have to do the same." My words were hasty and quick. It was surprising--strange, yet exciting events had taken place with Bella Swan the past while, and it had only taken about two sentences to describe it.

"Oh?" That was it. The end of conversation. Silence settled over the house before...

"LET'S GET THIS HOUSE CLEANED UP, BOYS AND GIRLS! WE'VE GOT A VISITOR!"

I had no clue that Esme had _that _much volume in her voice!

--

I looked around our home for the umpteenth time.

It looked perfect, it really did--why wouldn't it, considering the hours of work we had to do to make it satisfactory for Esme?

Looking down at my watch, it said exactly six.

_Ding...Ding...! _

"Dong," Emmett finished, and then flinched when Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

We all stood up, ready to get the door, but Esme and Carlisle made it there first.

"Hello, dear," I heard Esme greet her warmly. Good. It was ideal that we make a good first--well, kind-of-first, impression since---

"HEYLO!" Emmett all but screamed. I sighed. Well, there goes the 'good' impression. More like the one that points to the fact that we're an insane family...which we weren't...Well, except for Emmett, of course...

"Kids," Carlisle called as if he needed to, "come say hi to Isabella."

"Bella," she corrected politely. "Please, call me Bella."

He nodded, and waited for us to crowd around, which we eventually did. "Hello, Bella," I murmured shyly.

After a list of 'hello's,' we led Bella to our living room.

"Your home is beautiful," she murmured. I smiled at her, and she returned it.

We all sat down, sofa for sofa--Jasper and Alice on one, Rosalie and Emmett on another, Esme and Carlisle resting on one, and Bella and I taking our seats last.

"So," Carlisle began. "We've all come to the conclusion that we have secrets, and I correct?"

I looked up at Bella, and she just nodded, her eyes resting on Jasper. His eyes locked with hers, also, but they didn't have the same understanding...Man, this was confusing. My family's thoughts confirmed that they thought the same.

_Ugh! Why can't someone just tell me the answer? It's too confusing! _Emmett whined in his mind.

_I am __**so **__beautiful! _I had some 'ugh's' to say so, myself. It was a pain having to listen to Rosalie's vain thoughts, for they gave me a headache, I swear. Even though vampires aren't physically supposed to have headaches...I don't think that includes me.

_Why does she look so familiar? _Jasper's mental tone was frustrated to no end.

_Mwuahhhaahhaaahhaa! Darn. Won't this show just get on with it? _Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. Impatient little pixie. Couldn't Jasper do something to _calm _her? She was just a little ball of energy!

_Oh, darling. I wonder if she's content? Does she need anything to eat? Drink? Poor dear, having to be in a room full of vampires. _Esme's thoughts were concerned, and motherly even to a girl she had never met.

_Hmm. Fascinating. How is she not shying away from us? Inner instinct, right? _Even Carlisle's thoughts were in a jumble.

"Yes."

"Alright," Carlisle summed up. "Do you want to start?"

She shook her head and motioned for us to.

"Well, the thing is, we're vampires," Emmett said bluntly. Bella just shrugged, as if she wasn't surprised and it didn't bother her at all. We all stared at her, gaping, mouths ajar.

"Yes, you are," she said wistfully. "And you drink animal blood, right? Because if you drank human blood, your eyes would be crimson." Our eyes widened, even more stunned than before. How could she know this?

"Go on," she gestured with her hand, motioning for us to continue. "You all must have stories and powers. What I mean is, you won't have to explain to me all about a vampire. Like how they sparkle in the sun, don't sleep, nor eat, about the transformation..."

Our eyes were wide as saucers.

Fumbling for words, I started when no one said anything. "I...W-well, I...I can read minds?" It came out sounding like a question.

Following my lead, Alice said, "Yeah, I have visions of the future."

"And I can manipulate emotions, as you said earlier today," Jasper told her. She nodded. "Your stories?"

**(A/N: I won't go on about all of their stories; it would take too long, and if you're a Twilight fan, you'd know them...But yeah!)**

I started with mine, and then Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jasper closed his eyes for a moment before telling his, starting from his transformation to when he joined the Cullen coven.

"Alright," Esme said. "Now that we've told ours, why don't you tell yours, dear?"

Slowly, Bella nodded. "Yes," she said, pausing. "I will. And then...Well. Here goes nothing."

**Alright! I know, I left you with a cliffy, and you HATE ME NOW! ARRGHGH! Yeah, well. I just couldn't help myself! I'm gonnna update tomorrow, or try my hardest! Yeah...Well, I had a pretty exciting day today. I think I'm gonna put it on my profile just for something to do...Hmm....Well...What'dya think of this chapter? Are you furious at me because I didn't let Bella tell them in this chapter? MUWAHHAAAHHAAHHAAAHA! Tomorrow! She got so close! Hopefully, there won't be any interruptions next time! HAHAH! WHEW! **


	9. Chapter 9: Explanations

**Hello! Sorry I couldn't update--I was on a long drive to Florida! Well..still am. I'm at a gas station, and there happens to be Internet! So yeah, I'm updatin'. But this chapter should get you satisfied--remember what happened last time! Anywho and how, I hope you enjoy! Happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Er, hi! You think I own Twilight? I mean, if you think I do, I am **_**so **_**flattered, because I totally like love Twilight and Stephenie Meyer is like aweso--! **

**Edward **_**and **_**Bella+Stephenie: SHUT UP! SHE DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Me: Fine, fine! I was getting there. But you know that I love--**

**Edward, Bella, Stephenie, Kristen, and Rob: They're watching you. **

**Me: Oh, right! Let's get this show on the road, then! **

----------------------

**Chapter Nine: Explanations: Jasper's Perspective: **

We were all crowded around Bella, waiting to hear her explanation. She was such a mystery. But now...Now, secrets would be unraveled. I was anxious.

"Well, alright then," she repeated, sighing. "I never really planned to tell anyone this when I came here...Ever...But, I guess they would find out sometime. The thing is--"

"I'll tell them if you don't hurry up!" Alice shrieked. Bella nodded, and tried again.

"OK, I'll start from the top. Like, per say, when I was seventeen?"

"But you _are s_eventeen," Emmett said, puzzled. Bella smiled. "Physically. I'm actually...Well, old. I'll get around to that. But...Well, when I was seventeen and human, I had a twin brother. He was my everything. I loved him to death. But one day...there was a crash. Our parents died in it--and I thought that he had too--and I was alone and dying from blood loss. That was when _she _came along, and changed me. As in, Renee. Renee Swanette. She changed me and I became a Half. I'm actually part werewolf"--she ignored our instant growling--"part vampire, and part witch. Like a witch, I have the power of invisibility, telekinesis, and this is my own special power: I can mimic others' power."

She paused for a moment.

"Like a werewolf, I can shift. Except for the fact that I can morph into any animal I want. A wolf is just my true nature, and it's easiest. Like a vampire"--we listened closely--"I don't have to breathe, nor eat, or sleep. I have the same amount of strength and speed as you guys, as well as the enhanced hearing, eyesight, et cetera. I drink animal blood. I've been living with the Queen for years--and I'm Princess Isabella Marianne Swanette."

She swallowed before continuing.

"I was the puma that you brought into the house, believe it or not. And I was the giggler at the window. Jazzy is funny."

I raised one brow. Jazzy? Only Alice was allowed to call me that.

"Oh yeah! Um, Jazzy, you're the empath...I am too. I picked it up from you--that's why I was wanting to know who was toying with my emotions. I wanted to know who's power I picked up."

Another pause.

"Well, back to the story. As in, my vampire side, I live for eternity. And so...For an eternity, I'd have to live without my brother for forever. I was always angry at Renee for that. However, I didn't even know my brother's name--I had forgotten it after the change. But now...I know who my brother is."

"Who?" Carlisle asked her, shocked.

She took another deep, unnecessary breath before replying, "Well...my brother...is...Jazzy!"

We all stared at her in disbelief and shock. If the information before had stunned us, this was...beyond that. Me? A twin sister? Bella?

"See, Jazzy...It's true. I love you so much! I haven't seen you in a _long _time! I've missed you like crazy...You'll never know. But it is for real...I am Isabella Whitlock!" She smiled peacefully, while Alice stepped up, bristling.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? You could be just calling out, 'I love you! I love you!' to a complete stranger! Do you have proof?" Bella nodded cheerfully.

"Well, we could always call my Mom--after all, she knows the story. But I have pictures...I could never give up. You were my everything, Jazzy."

All the sudden, I picked up a feeling from Edward that made my eyebrows rise to the top of my forehead: jealousy. He was jealous of Bella and I? She said she was my _sister! _Sheesh, boy. Get a grip.

Bella pulled out her wallet from her purse and opened it. A sudden smile tugged at her lips, and she displayed a picture I thought that I'd never see: a very _old, _gray picture of Bella and I. Wow.

There, in the picture, we looked so much like twins--we didn't have the inhuman beauty, or I didn't have the eyes. No, this Jasper's eyes were the ocean's blue. Like Bella's.

I had my arm wound protectively over Bella's shoulders, grinning at the camera. My parents, Eliza Whitlock and Chrystopher Whitlock were standing there beside us, also. Their eyes were kind and loving, their mouths pulled into a large smile.

The clothes were old, also--like trousers and dresses from the olden days, or vests.

W.O.W.

Holy _cow. _

Whoa.

Memories slammed into me at full force--ones from when I was human. Memories with Bella, all kinds. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

Then, slowly, I opened them. My lips slowly rose into a wide grin. "Oh, Bella dearest," I said, and lifted her into a gigantic hug.

**I know, I know! This chapter was short! But I had to get that out, because I couldn't hold it in any longer! I wanted to write more, like Edward's reaction, but I had to stop it there because it's kind of a...cliffy! Yeah, I think I've fallen in love with them. Quite literally. But, I'll update soon! You reviewers, I've got a LOT of them, and you haven't any clue how grateful I am! YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST AWESOME PEOPLE I HAVE EVER KNOWN! **-**Besides Edward...hehe!- JK...Bya! **


	10. Author's Note, PLZ READ!

**Hey! Look, I'm SO sorry for the no-updates!!! EEEKKK! Well, the thing is (and I know I have excuses and you think that it's whiny to make them, but truly, why else would I not update? I need to have a fab reason!), once I got to our house in Florida....Ah. It was beautiful, much so, except for....THE INTERNET DIDN'T WORK! **

**So, I've kept pestering my father to call the Internet guy to get him to fix it. But, before he could, I picked up Internet from my neighbor! I hope it lasts, though...**

**Anyway, I'm going to try and update, like, speedy-fast! And I know you hate me, but just hang in there, right? 'Cause I love that you guys like my story! You are LATHERING IN AWESOMENESS! YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY RECEIVED THE BADGE OF A KOOL KAT!!! ****;)**


	11. Chapter 10: Accepting & Hurried Reunions

**Hi! What's up? So, yeah...Please read the author's note if you haven't! Because I really needed to explain my reasons for not updating so you wouldn't hate me...****;) ****Thankyou so much for reading this chapter...Also the reviews--YOU GUYS ARE MAGNIFICENT! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Pish posh! I do not own Twilight! This is a fan-fic, so don't think I'm trying to make you believe that I'm Stephenie Meyer! Thankyou! {OK, that was kinda lame...not to be melodramatic or anything! -Snickers- DANKYOU!}**

----------------

**Chapter Ten: Accepting The Big Things & Hurried Reunions: Alice's Perspective (Starts out when Bella calls herself 'Isabella Whitlock') **

I had been trying to keep my cool before, but when this Bella here started going all lovey-dovey to Jazz and saying 'I love you' and then calling herself Isabella Whitlock, I couldn't help it. I stepped up, bristling.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" I growled. Wow. I hadn't growled much before--like, ever. What was this girl--or woman--doing? Ugh! I started up again.

"You could just be calling out, 'I love you! I love you!' to a complete stranger! Do you have proof?" Bella nodded cheerfully, adding to my annoyance.

"Well," she said, "we could always call my Mom--after all, she knows the story. But I have pictures...I could never give up. You were my everything, Jazzy." I felt my eyebrows raise when I heard that name. _Jazzy? _Only _I _was allowed to call him that!

Then, to prove her point, she pulled out her wallet, a small smile tugging at her lips. My aggressiveness wavered as her confidence grew. But she _couldn't _be right!

All of my previous feelings disappeared within seconds as she displayed a _very _old picture of... Jazzy and Bella. Jasper had his arm slung around Bella's shoulder, grinning at the camera. His mother and father were at their sides, smiling sweetly, lovingly. Bella had a playful grin on her face that matched Jasper's. You could definitely see the bond between the two.

Also...Jasper and Bella looked _human. _Both with the ocean's blue eyes...They looked like...twins.

I was gaping, I was sure, my mouth hanging ajar. _Wow. _And then...

Jasper closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Bella was still smiling. All of the sudden, Jasper opened his eyes back up and stepped forward.

"Oh, Bella dearest," he murmured--half-cheered, and lifted her in a gigantic hug.

After a few minutes, he let her go. Moisture was in both of their eyes.

Of course, Jazzy didn't cry. But he looked darn close.

And Bella...She actually did. Well, not for real...Not like the whole sobbing thing that's on Hallmark channels...But one, big fat tear rolled down her face. No more. She looked shocked that it had happened, and gently touched it with one finger.

"Oh, Jazzy," she murmured, a slow grin coming across her face, "I've missed you so--"

And that was when she was attacked.

_**Edward's Perspective (I was so compelled to leave it there! But then again...You want more!)**_

I closed my eyes. I had no reason to feel jealous. After all, they were _brother and sister! _So why was I feeling this foreign...thing?

_Because, _a little voice in the back of my mind whispered, _you...You...You l--_

And that was when I heard it--my Bella (no time to think about what I just thought) gasped, stunned. My head snapped towards her to see what was wrong--and a slow smile spread across my face when I did.

Bella had been attacked--by Alice. My little pixie of a sister was clinging to her for dear life, and awkwardly, Bella slowly hugged her back. My smile turned into a grin when I noted her response.

"OhBellaIam_sooooosooooo_sorry! Itotallydidn'tmeantoactlikeatotaljerkreally! ImeannowthatI knowwhathappenedI'mreallystartingto--" **(Oh Bella I am **_**soooooo soooooo **_**sorry! I totally didn't mean** **to act like a total jerk, really! I mean, now that I know what happened I'm really starting to--!)**

She was talking a hundred miles an hour. I was surprised that Bella understood.

"It's...cool, Alice. It's fine. It's just that..." She trailed off, looking all of the sudden hurt. My eyebrows drew together. Due to my serious lack of attention, I had let my guard down. My family's thoughts hurried into my head.

_Can't she just shut up? No one cares. Ugh. But on the bright side...Isn't my hair just gorgeous? _

-Rosalie. She could be so annoying.

_Wow! I have a new little sister! YAY! _-Emmett. He was bouncing up and down as much as Alice was.

_Oh, man! Great! Dang it, I feel so guilty! I really shouldn't have treated her that way... _-Alice. She was fretting over Bella's forgiveness.

_This is absolutely shocking! So many events have taken place! And a Half...I thought I knew all of the legends. Well, I'm glad to see Jasper happy, all the same. _-Carlisle. He was fighting over either his fascination for what Bella was, or his shock over the fact that she and Jasper were siblings.

_This is delightful! Oh, how joyful it is to see Jasper happy! If only we could get Edward to be the same... _-Esme. Always worried about everyone else, she was.

_What a treat it is to have Bells back! I knew something was missing! _-Jasper. He was almost _too _excited.

Then, everyone's thoughts turned puzzled because of Bella's earlier words. We waited to see what she would say.

She still looked crestfallen, and I wanted so badly to run over to her and comfort her. How would she feel if I did?

But I was frozen on the spot. Afraid. What a coward was I?

"Jasper." She whispered his name, gradually looking at him up from beneath her long lashes.

"What's the matter, Bells?" he asked, cocking his head to the right.

She sat back and shook her head slowly. "Why, Jasper?" Oh, no. She was using his full name. This couldn't be good. Could it?

"Why what?" His voice turned alarmed, worried. I felt those same feelings.

"Well," she reasoned, "why...You obviously got over me, right? I mean, you even inherited a new family...Was I...nothing? I mean, did you just stop looking for me? Never think about me? It looks like you did, considering where we are and who's in your life now..."

Jasper melted. His eyes turned soft, and he was whispering too. "Isabella, I don't want you to think such a thing! I just forgot about you--" Bella winced at his wording. I did, too. If I were her...'I just forgot about you'? That would sting.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He quickly tried to mend what pieces he had broken. "It was just...After my change, my human memory had been washed away--"

She closed her eyes and swallowed. When she opened them, her eyes were like steel. Where did that come from? The look intimidated me. Slowly, very slowly, her features started to change. She became more animal-like...Fur gradually covered her body, and her face was twisting.

"Ew!" I heard Rosalie mutter about the fur-thing. "It looks like she hasn't shaved in--" She was cut off abruptly when Bella growled. She was now a full-fledged puma. My mouth dropped. Even though she'd told us that she was the animal that we'd brought in the house, it was still hard to believe when she was in that...form.

After a few seconds, it was clear she wanted to change. I could tell that she was trying to change back into her human-looking self. Instead, she turned out looking like a wolf.

Our mouths dropped even more.

She started to back away to the door slowly. When she was about two feet away, she literally morphed _back _into a Half. We just stared at her.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I've never lost control before. It's just that...I got...Angry and...Depressed...My emotions were--are--strong. That's why it occured. Now...I've got to go. See ya later I guess." She raced out of the door at vampire-speed...Just like that.

I turned and looked at my family. Jasper looked sad and regretful. "I shouldn't have said that..." He trailed off.

"Why did she leave so fast? It was so _rude," _Rosalie snarled. I didn't say anything.

_Ugh! I knew that she would be like...Like she is! Rude, as I said! And plus, just to add on, her leave was cheesy. I mean, couldn't she have thought up of a better line? It sounded like it came straight off of some random, stupid TV show that's so stupid that no one bothers to watch... _Rosalie's thoughts were in a jumble of sarcasm and fury. Whoa. She was going in circles.

I frowned, looking down. I already missed my Bella.

_**Renee's Perspective**_

I sighed.

My disguise was a believable, in my opinion, but extremely uncomfortable. My wig--the one designed to look like I had a black, shortly cut hair style--kept wanting to slope off the side of my head. My _Go Green! _cap was itchy, also, and a little tight on my head.

Not to mention my green contacts--they were scratchy and annoying. But, I repeatedly told myself, I would have to cope. After all, this wasn't about my convenience at all--just Bella and her safety. It was all that mattered.

I drove my new, white jeep--cute and small, perfect for Forks--to Charlie's house. Thank goodness for my visions, or I wouldn't have known where Chief Swan (wow) lived.

As the fair-sized house came into view, I sighed in relief when I noticed that his cruiser was

parked in the driveway. Good. That would mean that I could talk to him and Bella together, right? Then, we could solve this problem.

I parked my jeep and jumped out, wasting no time. Time was too precious these days _to _be wasted.

I opened the door without knocking to see a very shocked Charlie.

"Er, hello, I'm Cheif Swan. Is there an emergency--?"

I cut him off. "No. Yes. Where's Bella?"

"She's out," he said defensively. "But she'll be here in a little bit. What do you need? Who are you?"

I sighed. I hated questions. They never helped anyone or anything. Nothing in the situation, all in all.

"I'm Renee, aka your worst nightmare. At the moment," I added when I thought of my vision. His mouth dropped.

"O-OK," he stuttered. "Hello, then? Well, you can just take a seat..."

_**Bella's Perspective**_

I ran to my house. Moisture pricked at my eyes, but the tears didn't fall. They wouldn't a second time.

I loved Jasper with all my heart--but really? 'I forgot about you'? That stung big time.

I swung the door open to my house, almost ripping it off of its hinges. Ugh.

When I took in my surroundings, I was surprised to see someone...I didn't know. It was a woman, about as tall as me. Maybe two inches taller--maybe. She had short, black hair and seaweed green eyes. A _Go Green! _cap was practically glued to her head.

"Bella. We have to talk."

I didn't know that woman, up until then. Her sweet, familiar voice made a grin appear on my face.

"Mom!" I yelled happily, and threw my arms around her.

**How was the last part for ya? A REUNION, AT LAST! Yeah, weird. I know nothing real important happened in the first part, but I had to have that to lead up to what happened at the end, you know? Hope you enjoyed! And if you see any mistakes, please dismiss them! I was trying to get this in quick for you guys, but I hope it's right!**

**-Oh! And if you haven't read my Author's Note, please do so!-**


	12. I WANNA SCREAM!

Me-thinks I'm a complete and utter idiot.

(That IS a real word, I saw it in the dictionary the other day!!! :))

Back on track: Look, my stuff got deleted. My three-story stuff. Which SSSUUUXX!!! I want to scream. Loud. Really, REALLY loud. I think I know what made it do so: my old computer's severe ancientness. WAIT! Don't click out yet and cuss me out in the process!

I would have deleted these stories from the site, but I wanted my already-made-fans to still have me as a fav, because I have a LOT of stories coming out, that are all way better than mine now. I promise. They are mostly angst, but super interesting; I make sure no one else has a fic like it.

I love you guys, tho. Forever and ever..Whatever. I sound mushy. Ew.

I'm gonna post some summaries down here, but for all those who reviewed, I love you love you love you love you LOVE you!!! I couldn't have done it without you! :)

But note that I AM keeping Different Identities; I couldn't just let it go like that. I was too far in, and it was my very first story, ever. So yeah. But here's some summaries, I am DEEPLY sorry. See if any of these interests you:

_**Crop Circles: **_

**Summary: MY New Moon...with lots of twists. Edward does leave for Bella's safety. The thing is, nothing good comes out of it. But when does it ever? What with Bella's sudden visions....The most vivid, horrid nightmares imaginable--things start happening. Bella's life is turned upside down. A chain of events come forth....People are after Bella; and just who are they? They appear to know something...about the sudden disasters that are occuring. And with Bella becoming more and more powerful everyday...What will happen? Is there anyone that can help her...Or will it become too much to handle? -Vamps included-**

_**The Invisible:**_

**SUMMARY: The Cullens are new in the town of Forks, Washington--and while there, stumble across Bella at Forks High...funny thing, no one else seems to see her. It's like she's...invisible. Will fate test the impossible? CAN Edward fall for a girl that he's never touched, never spoken to? A girl that, to everyone else except the Cullens, is nonexistent? Well, we'll just have to see, won't we? -Vamps included- **

_**Music to my Ears:**_

**Summary: Hi. I'm Bella Swan. My main interest is music--or was. I am now deaf, thanks to my carelessness with the volume on my CD player. Thing is, due to the cause of my disability, I now **_**hear **_**music. I can't hear anything else besides that--and strangely, the music describes everything...and everyone. -Vamps included-**

_**Heartless:**_

**Summary, kinda: (Set in NM, he doesn't come back.) It's been exactly 85 years since the Cullens last saw Bella, and, believing that everyone that knew them in their time there is now gone, they move back to Forks. Only thing...**_**Bella? **_**What's she doing here, looking young as ever? (****NOT. A. VAMP****.) A lot has changed, a lot has happened, and all of those events seem to want to effect the present. And of course, Bella has a few dangerous secrets...**

_**Unforgiving Depths of Darkness:**_

**Summary: What if Bella **_**wasn't **_**saved when she jumped off the cliff? Well, a lot can change in 150 years, can it not? Bella is now a Goddess, the Queen of the Ocean and Water. She's stronger, more confident and independent, with powers and more of a shocking past than you can imagine. Now, forced to blend into society for a short period of time, she runs into the Cullens...What will happen? **

_**Whatever Kills You can Sometimes Make you Stronger:**_

**SUMMARY****: Sometimes, this world is full of 'what ifs.' Same thing here. What if Edward hadn't came to the ballet studio in time? What if the Cullens didn't know about the studio stage, period? What if James had his little show somewhere more descreet? Well, let's just say that fifty years later, a lot has changed. You'll just have to find out what when the Cullens and a very DIFFERENT Bella meet. And: ****BELLA**_**ISN'T**_** A VAMPIRE****! It's MUCH more interesting than that! ;) **

_**Cat and Mouse:**_

**Summary: Meet Bella--a tough girl that ain't had it easy in her lifetime. She is raped continuously by her step father, her mother just died, and not only that, but she can see spirits. To make matters worse, ever since her mother's death she has learned to shut everyone out, changing her attitude and sense of style in the process. She believes love is pointless, and with that insight, has no one by her side except for her long-time best friend, Elizabeth Masen. She moves to Forks to start over. And just why does this bronze-haired boy seem to ring a bell....? **

There's more, but I don't want to fill the page up with all this. But please, forgive me. I love you guys SO much, plz stick around!!!


End file.
